


I brought you coffee- Fanfic Naegami (ITA)

by mtolympia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Naegami, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Naegi Makoto, byakuya è gay e represso
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtolympia/pseuds/mtolympia
Summary: Universo alternativo senza hope's peak o killing game. Byakuya è diventato il capo di una delle più importanti aziende dell'impero Togami e ha bisogno di qualcuno che svolga i compiti della sua ex segretaria. Makoto sembra essere perfetto per questo tipo di incarico, diventando per Byakuya più importante di quello che il biondo avrebbe mai pensato. Il viaggio di lavoro che capita proprio al momento giusto li aiuterà a fare dei passi avanti, oppure rovinerà del tutto quello che avevano creato?
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Ok wow è un miracolo che io stia postando qualcosa di finito, la quarantena mi deve aver dato alla testa. È la prima volta in almeno due anni che pubblico qualcosa, sono abbastanza nervoso, ed è la primissima volta che scrivo di questi personaggi. Ho fatto del mio meglio, spero che possa essere qualcosa di apprezzabile.

Avere ventuno anni ed essere già uno dei membri più importanti nell’impero Togami, essendo anche l’ultimo figlio, non è cosa da poco. Byakuya ne è perfettamente consapevole. È lui che ha lottato con i denti e con le unghie, entrando in una competizione continua con i propri fratellastri e lavorando duramente fin dalla più giovane età per arrivare dove era. Sapeva quanto lavoro ci volesse per raggiungere il suo status; per questo motivo non tollerava chi insinuasse che ciò che aveva gli fosse stato servito su un piatto d’argento, come il primo figlio di papà in circolazione. Lui sapeva delle liti, delle lacrime di frustrazione, dello studio e del lavoro che la sua posizione gli erano costati. Per essere messo a capo di una delle più importanti aziende dell’impero aveva lavorato sodo, se lo era meritato e avrebbe portato onore alla propria famiglia.  
Era da poco che aveva iniziato a lavorare in quell’azienda, ma già aveva perso la segretaria, licenziata per la sua negligenza sul lavoro: arrivava tardi, faceva pause quando voleva e il lavoro non lo faceva neanche così bene. Insomma, era stata attratta dal salario un po’ più alto rispetto alle altre aziende, ma non era qualificata come aveva fatto credere. Byakuya aveva subito cercato un rimpiazzo ed la sorpresa più grande era stato il fatto che glielo avesse trovato la sua amica Touko.  
«Conosco un ragazzo- cioè, più o meno- insomma, è il fratello della mia amica Komaru, è un gran lavoratore ed è bravo con le lingue, magari ti faccio passare il curriculum. Facci un pensiero!» Il curriculum lo aveva letto attentamente e, nonostante avesse la stessa età di Byakuya, Makoto Naegi sembrava decisamente il tipo di persona di cui aveva bisogno. Le referenze erano ottime e anche i suoi vecchi datori o superiori parlavano molto bene del ragazzo, aveva tutte le competenze necessarie e sembrava fosse anche bravo a trattare con le altre persone. Alla fine, Byakuya decise di dargli una chance, soprattutto dopo il colloquio dove, nonostante la sua personalità decisamente troppo solare ed energica per gli standard di Byakuya, aveva dimostrato che ci sapeva comunque fare.  
L’aver trovato un nuovo segretario gli aveva messo il cuore in pace, almeno per quello che riguardava certe organizzazioni. Certo non si sarebbe mai aspettato quello che sarebbe venuto dopo.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strano come delle piccole cose a cui non diamo molto peso finiscono col diventare estremamente importanti, vero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da qui il nome della fanfic perché non ho fantasia.

«Naegi, che cos’è quella tazza sulla mia scrivania?»  
Il ragazzo si voltò, staccando gli occhi dal computer per poter guardare il proprio superiore in viso. «Oh, quella? Mi sono fatto dire da Touko la vostra solita ordinazione al bar, visto che mi ci ero fermato per fare colazione. Ho pensato di portarglielo, visto che non so se fa colazione e magari mentre lavora le viene sete.»   
La semplicità e naturalezza con cui Makoto spiegò tutto spiazzò Byakuya. Di solito era bravo a capire le persone e prevedere le loro mosse, o capire cosa volessero in cambio. Ma stavolta aveva dei dubbi. Prima di tutto, non si sarebbe mai aspettato una gentilezza simile da nessuno, se non Touko ogni tanto, ma mai da un conoscente o tantomeno un sottoposto. In più, dal tono del ragazzo e dal suo modo di fare sembrava davvero che Makoto avesse fatto tutto ciò senza malizia, senza doppi fini e senza aspettarsi granché in cambio. E non fu la prima volta che il ragazzo fece una cosa simile. Ogni giorno, quando arrivava al lavoro, Byakuya si trovava una tazza di caffè fumante sulla scrivania ad aspettarlo e Makoto a dargli il buongiorno con un sorriso. Il ragazzo, poi, era sempre puntuale e meticoloso col proprio lavoro. Certo, sapeva anche essere molto maldestro (più di una volta aveva fatto cadere dalla propria scrivania plichi di documenti di cui si sarebbe dovuto occupare), ma non succedeva mai con le cose davvero importanti e, in genere, il problema veniva risolto in fretta. Ormai Makoto faceva parte della routine di Byakuya e, per quanto gli facesse strano pensare certe cose,   
iavere quel ragazzo attorno rendeva il lavoro meno tedioso. Ormai andando al lavoro Byakuya si aspettava di trovare Makoto seduto a lavorare al computer mentre scriveva l’ennesima mail, o mentre rispondeva ad una delle numerose chiamate di cui si occupava durante il giorno. Se non era occupato col telefono, alzava lo sguardo e dava il buongiorno a Byakuya con un piccolo sorriso, altrimenti lo salutava con la mano. Byakuya ricambiava sempre con un cenno della testa o della mano, prima di chiudersi nel proprio studio con la sua solita tazza di caffè caldo.   
L’unica volta che Makoto si assentò dal lavoro (due giorni in cui fu bloccato a casa in malattia) Byakuya realizzò veramente quale impatto quel ragazzo avesse sulla sua vita. Per quei due giorni andò di persona a prendersi il caffè al solito bar, prendendosi tempo prima del lavoro per fare una colazione decente (cosa che raramente faceva nei giorni di lavoro).   
«Oh, signor Togami, era un bel po’ che non la vedevo! Viene sempre quel suo amico, Makoto…è così carino, sono felice che abbiate una persona così, vicino a voi. Ma come mai oggi non è venuto, è in ferie?» Byakuya rispose in modo secco e breve alle varie domande, come suo solito, ma pensò a lungo alle parole della barista. Makoto non era suo amico, era un suo impiegato. Vicino a lui? In effetti si poteva dire che il ragazzo si “prendesse cura” di Byakuya, per certi sensi. Sicuramente portargli il caffè non rientrava nelle sue mansioni obbligatorie, eppure lo faceva di sua spontanea volontà. Makoto aveva spesso cercato di instaurare un dialogo, soprattutto durante i tempi morti (al rientro dal pranzo, quando entrambi dopo il lavoro aspettavano uno un taxi e l’altro che la sorella lo venisse a prendere, nei momenti di pausa in cui Togami riemergeva dal proprio ufficio per sgranchirsi le gambe, andare in bagno o prendersi un bicchiere d’acqua) cercando argomenti in comune su cui potessero fare conversazione.   
Durante i due giorni di assenza di Makoto, Byakuya dovette ammettere che avere il ragazzo attorno gli mancava. La sua presenza faceva senza dubbio la differenza e, al suo ritorno, iniziò ad apprezzarne sempre più la compagnia.

«Come ti trovi nella mensa aziendale?» La domanda uscì dal nulla, ma Byakuya non lo aveva chiesto a caso. Aveva qualcosa di ben preciso in mente.  
«In realtà spesso mi sento un po’ un pesce fuor d’acqua…so che detto da me fa ridere, visto il tipo di persona che sono, ma non riesco bene ad inserirmi.» Makoto cercò di sdrammatizzare con un sorriso. Nonostante fosse una persona socievole ed ottimista, non era riuscito bene ad inserirsi fra gli impiegati, che avevano tutti altri amici e che avevano qualcosa in comune fra di loro. Ma lui era un segretario, non ce ne erano altri. E anche se aveva trovato delle persone con cui conversare ogni tanto si trovava comunque a disagio.  
Molto bene. Non era che Byakuya godesse del disagio del ragazzo, in realtà provava un po’ di pena per lui, ma questo gli rendeva più facile (e nella sua testa meno imbarazzante) porre la domanda che aveva in mente.  
«Capisco. Quindi se ogni tanto ti invitassi a venire a pranzare fuori con me, invece che farti andare in mensa a sentirti a disagio, non ti dispiacerebbe, vero?»   
Makoto lo guardò stupito; non era una richiesta che si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
«Ne è davvero sicuro, signor Togami?»  
«Se te lo chiedo, vuol dire che mi farebbe piacere se tu ti unissi a me. E dopotutto, almeno potrei anche ringraziarti per tutti i caffè che mi fai sempre trovare ogni mattina sulla scrivania.»  
«Ma non c’é bisogno di ringraziarmi, quello lo faccio con piacere! Però…sarei felice di pranzare con lei, lo farei volentieri.»  
"Perfetto."  
La verità è che dopo essersi aperto con Touko, Byakuya era stato spronato dalla ragazza a cercare di fare amicizia con Makoto. La scrittrice aveva anche ammesso che, un altro motivo per cui aveva raccomandato Makoto a Byakuya era perché vedeva i potenziali benefici che la personalità del nuovo segretario potevano avere sul suo amico. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli rallegrasse le giornate, sempre, e visto che lei non poteva esserci sempre, voleva che Byakuya allargasse la cerchia di amicizie. Inizialmente riluttante, più per imbarazzo che altro, Byakuya aveva finalmente accettato, sotto sotto incuriosito dall’altro e pensando che, forse, fare amicizia non sarebbe stato così male. Nella sua vita non aveva mai avuto molti amici e spesso non aveva visto le connessioni umane come importanti, solo come un’inutile perdita di tempo che lo avrebbe rallentato dal raggiungere i suoi obiettivi. Ma Makoto era come un piccolo magnete da cui si sentiva attratto ed incuriosito. Provare a farci amicizia non gli avrebbe tolto tempo dal lavoro, soprattutto visto che lavoravano nello stesso posto. Quindi, perché non provare?


	3. Due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il piano di Byakuya di portare Makoto fuori a pranzo si rivela un successo e il rampollo inizia finalmente ad imparare a socializzare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao! Torno con un nuovo capitolo! Spero davvero che vi piaccia, e spero di non avere reso Naegi troppo ooc con la cosa delle emoji... é che mi sembrava carina

Byakuya andava sempre nello stesso posto a pranzo, il più delle volte solo, ogni tanto con Touko, altre volte coi propri familiari che passavano in città per motivi di lavoro e per controllare come il rampollo si occupasse dell’azienda. Era un ristorante ad un quarto d’ora dall’azienda, un posto relativamente tranquillo e non troppo sfarzoso (contrariamente a quello che uno potrebbe aspettarsi da qualcuno come Byakuya), dove il ragazzo sentiva di potersi concedere un sospiro di sollievo e lasciare le preoccupazioni alle spalle. Ormai i proprietari lo consideravano come uno di famiglia e gli riservavano sempre il suo solito tavolo senza che lui ormai dovesse più chiederlo. 

«Quindi viene sempre qui a mangiare? È proprio un bel posto, non ti biasimo…» Makoto si guardava attorno, esaminando l’arredamento, le tovaglie perfettamente stirate, le posate sistemate a regola d’arte.  
«Qual’è il suo piatto preferito? Vorrei che mi consigliasse lei.» Era Makoto a trainare la conversazione, in quanto Togami non ci era affatto abituato. Anche con Touko era così. Era la ragazza a parlare di più, Byakuya si limitava ad ascoltare attentamente, annuire e parlare solo quando lo trovava davvero necessario, dando effettivamente prova che ascoltava quello che l’altra persona diceva, solo che non aveva molto da aggiungere. Era il suo modo di fare conversazione; magari era freddo, ma era cresciuto così. Non era bravo a destreggiarsi fra argomenti triviali e leggeri, era troppo inquadrato sulle cose più serie, sul lavoro. Era quello il suo mondo dopotutto.

«Penso potrebbe piacerti il salmone. È fresco, lo accompagnano con fagiolini saltati con la soia e le patate arrosto. È ottimo.»  
«Mi fido del suo giudizio.» La risposta fu accompagnata da un sorriso. Byakuya ancora faticava a comprendere come Makoto riuscisse ad avere sempre le energie per essere così gentile e cordiale. Forse, quel pranzo era l’occasione per scoprirlo. 

«Dammi del tu.» Forse non era il modo migliore per rompere il silenzio leggermente imbarazzante che si era creato fra i due, ma era meglio di niente. Inoltre, era qualcosa che frullava nella testa di Byakuya da troppo tempo.  
«Se me lo dice le…no, se me lo dici tu allora ubbidisco.» Ribatté l’altro con tono scherzoso. «Posso anche chiederti di parlarmi un po’ di te? Insomma, alla fine questo è un pranzo “di lavoro” ma non per discutere di questioni lavorative…giusto?»  
«No, è vero. Ma non so cosa vorresti sapere esattamente.»  
Makoto sembrò pensarci su. «Parlami di cosa ti piace fare al di fuori del lavoro, avrai pure degli hobby, no?»  
Byakuya realizzò in quel momento che no, non aveva degli hobby. Quando arrivava a casa o non lavorava si limitava a guardare la tv, perlopiù ascoltando i consigli di Touko e provando a guardare le serie Netflix che gli consigliava, altrimenti passava il tempo a leggere o a rispondere alle mail. Non era granché in effetti, probabilmente Makoto lo avrebbe trovato noioso. Ma nonostante questo, descrisse i suoi passatempi comunque, nella speranza che potesse esserci qualcosa in comune con ciò che a Makoto piaceva fare. 

E per sua fortuna, anche a Makoto piaceva guardare le serie tv. Iniziarono a confrontarsi su quelle che entrambi avevano visto, scambiandosi le opinioni più disparate. Dalle serie tv si spostarono ai film, poi ai libri e un po’ alla musica (anche se questo era l’argomento su cui Byakuya era meno ferrato, ma erano pari, dato che Makoto non leggeva più di tanto). Il rampollo fu sorpreso di quanto in fretta il tempo passò conversando col proprio segretario; gli succedeva solo con Touko dopotutto, ma questa sorpresa non gli dispiaceva. Doveva ammettere che invitare il ragazzo a pranzo con sé era stata una buona idea. Si era…divertito. Forse per la prima volta da tanto. 

«Devo davvero ringraziarti per l’invito, mi ha fatto piacere pranzare assieme a te, è stato un bel cambiamento dal solito pasto fatto a disagio in mensa.» Prima di tornare ognuno alla propria scrivania i due si erano fermati a parlare sulla soglia della porta dell’ufficio di Byakuya.  
«Anche a me ha fatto piacere, ti ringrazio di aver accettato l’invito. Se ti va, mi piacerebbe ripetere, quando vuoi»,

E infatti ripeterono quel tipo di uscita più e più volte. Byakuya (che prima andava al lavoro senza provare forti sentimenti riguardo a nulla, tranquillo all’idea che sarebbe solo stata un’altra giornata scandita da lavoro, pausa pranzo, lavoro, tornare a casa, cenare e dormire) ora si alzava la mattina pensando con una certa allegria che andare al lavoro sarebbe significato vedere Makoto, col quale sarebbe poi andato a pranzo e col quale si sarebbe confrontato sull’ultimo film o serie tv che avevano deciso di guardare in simultanea. Col proseguire del tempo decisero di scambiarsi i numeri (o meglio, Byakuya aveva già quello di Makoto visto che era il suo unico recapito, il rampollo aveva dato al segretario il proprio numero personale, invece di quello di lavoro) così da aggiornarsi in tempo reale sugli ultimi avvenimenti proprio mentre erano incollati allo schermo.  
Byakuya dovette abituarsi al modo di chattare informale di Makoto, che usava numerose emoticon per enfatizzare i propri stati d’animo.

Alcuni esempi che avevano particolarmente divertito Byakuya:  
[Riguardo Stranger Things, quando era ancora alla seconda stagione] Non lo sopporto Billy! Spero che il karma giri e si becchi quello che si merita! (｀Д´)  
[Sempre riguardo Stranger Things, alla terza stagione]Oh no non intendevo questo（；・д・）  
[Guardando Umbrella Academy]NON SAPEVO SI DICESSE “INZUPPARE IL BISCOTTINO”  
(・о・)  
La lista potrebbe continuare. I messaggi di Makoto erano une delle poche cose che lo facevano sorridere. Era arrivato al punto di sperare che le notifiche che riceveva, fossero tutte messaggi del ragazzo e quasi quasi si dispiaceva quando non era il caso. Un giorno Byakuya si colse sul fatto ed iniziò a chiedersi perché si comportava così. Dopotutto, teneva anche a Touko, ma non aveva mai provato sentimenti così… forti nei suoi confronti. Forse doveva parlarne proprio con lei, dopotutto era lei la scrittrice, quella che se ne intendeva di sentimenti. Era molto più pratica di lui quando si trattava di certe cose.


	4. Tre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya si fa aiutare dalla sua psicologa di fiducia: la sua migliore amica Touko. Ma è davvero pronto ad accettare la sua diagnosi?

«Scusa, ricomincia da capo. Perché hai bisogno del mio aiuto?»  
«Devi analizzare i miei sentimenti e capire cosa mi sta facendo Makoto. Credo di stare iniziando a considerarlo come un amico, un ottimo amico anzi» Byakuya era assolutamente serio. Era sabato pomeriggio e lui e Touko si erano trovati al loro café di fiducia;uno davanti ad un tè verde e frollini aromatizzati al matcha, l’altra davanti ad una tazza di tè aromatizzata alla rosa e una fetta di torta alle fragole. 

«Mi stai chiedendo di farti da psicologa? E per colpa di Makoto?» La ragazza continuava a guardare Byakuya, che si limitò ad annuire, prendendo un sorso del proprio tè. Touko sospirò, appoggiandosi allo schienale della poltroncina e incrociando le braccia. «Prima dovrai spiegarmi per bene che cosa… provi e quando e, soprattutto, cosa pensi di Makoto. E sii onesto al riguardo. So che per te è difficile e fai fatica a lavorare coi tuoi sentimenti, ma devi fare uno sforzo questa volta, altrimenti non posso aiutarti.»

Byakuya sapeva che Touko aveva ragione, ma non sapeva bene da dove cominciare. Lentamente, però, iniziò ad aprirsi, spiegando come lui e Makoto si erano avvicinati, come avessero iniziato a sentirsi anche al di fuori del lavoro, scambiandosi messaggi e condividendo l’interesse per le serie tv. Spiegò inoltre, anche se con un po’ di fatica, quello che provava quando si trovava attorno a Naegi, o quando gli arrivavano i suoi messaggi. O ancora quando si trovava un messaggio di buongiorno di prima mattina la domenica, o la buonanotte. Parlò anche del fatto che trovava buffo ed adorabile il modo di usare le emoticon di Makoto, che rispecchiavano anche la sua espressività reale (dopo averlo ammesso, però, minacciò Touko, facendole promettere di tenere tutto ciò per sé) anche se gli dispiaceva che non potessero riprodurre il modo in cui anche le sue lentiggini sembrassero ridere assieme a lui, quando lo faceva. Non appena il ragazzo ebbe finito di spiegarsi, si adagiò sulla poltroncina a braccia incrociate, puntando gli occhi su Touko, che guardava la propria tazza con espressione concentrata, mentre si mordeva l’unghia del pollice destro; un’abitudine che aveva sempre avuto quando era nervosa o profondamente concentrata. 

«Hai mai pensato…che forse non lo vedi semplicemente come un amico?» Azzardò Touko, alzando lo sguardo verso Byakuya. Il ragazzo la fissò confuso.

«Elabora, perfavore. Cosa stai insinuando?» Byakuya riusciva a vedere bene che la ragazza stava cercando di trattenere un sorriso; sicuramente tramava qualcosa.

«Voglio dire…insomma, non sono nessuno per dire veramente cosa provi tu, quello lo puoi determinare solo tu stesso, ma non é che forse… hai una cotta per Makoto?»  
Byakuya non si aspettava quel genere di constatazione. «Io? Avere una cotta per Makoto?» Il tono del rampollo era completamente sbigottito. 

«Sarebbe così strano?»

«Prima di tutto non sono più un liceale. E prima che tu possa farmi il tuo discorso sul fatto che le cotte non sono solo cose da liceali: lo so. Ma io non sono…innamorato.» Voleva dimostrare sicurezza in ciò che diceva, ma alla fine vacillò. 

«Va bene, spiegami perché non lo sei.» Lo spronò Touko, cercando di capire le motivazioni dell’amico, nonostante lo conoscesse fin troppo bene e sapesse già che stava cercando di mentire a se stesso.

Byakuya dovette pensarci. Iniziò a pensare cose significasse essere innamorati: quelle cose cliché come le farfalle nello stomaco ed essere perennemente di buon umore e vedere il mondo come fosse tutto rose e fiori. Questo é come spesso gli era stato passato l’innamoramento. Ma Byakuya non sentiva le farfalle nello stomaco, né vedeva il mondo migliore di quello che non fosse prima. Quando si trovava vicino a Makoto si sentiva tranquillo, non si sentiva mai giudicato dal ragazzo e non si sentiva obbligato a mantenere perennemente standard elevatissimi nel proprio comportamento e modo di fare. Non moriva di dolore stando lontano dal ragazzo, ma ne sentiva comunque la mancanza ed era per questo che i suoi messaggi gli miglioravano l’umore. I momenti preferiti della giornata di Byakuya erano diventati le loro uscite a pranzo e la sera, dopo cena, quando entrambi si buttavano sul divano, nelle rispettive case, guardando in simultanea gli stessi episodi, sapendo che nonostante la distanza quella fosse una cosa che li connetteva. 

A Byakuya piaceva il senso di stabilità e di familiarità che Makoto irradiava e, nonostante la sua goffaggine fosse una pecca del ragazzo, non era una goffaggine che il rampollo vedeva scaturire da stupidità (che avrebbe trovato alquanto irritante), ma dal fatto che Makoto fosse una persona fondamentalmente buona e laboriosa, dedito a fare del suo meglio, sfuggendo alla realtà e non realizzando cosa succedeva attorno a lui. Il modo in cui il ragazzo avesse sempre il sorriso sulle labbra e una gran tenacia a spingerlo anche nei giorni peggiori lo rendevano una persona estremamente degna di rispetto agli occhi di Byakuya. Era il tipo di persona con cui sentiva di poter instaurare un buon legame. Era l’unico tipo di persona con cui Byakuya avrebbe mai potuto accettare…una relazione.

Quella realizzazione bloccò Byakuya, che si trovava impreparato davanti ai suoi stessi sentimenti.  
«Direi che ti sei risposto da solo.» Touko interruppe il silenzio, soffocando un risolino e lanciando all’amico un’occhiata sorniona. 

«Stai zitta, non infierire.» Il tono del ragazzo era tagliente, ma era per cercare di distrarla dal rossore involontario che si stava allargando sulle sue guance. L’idea di essersi innamorato “come un liceale” lo imbarazzava. Era un uomo adulto, non era ora di fare lo scolaretto andando dietro al proprio segretario. Ma Touko non gli diede tregua, punzecchiandolo ed iniziando a seppellirlo di consigli romantici e sdolcinati, ispirati dai vari romanzi e fanfiction che aveva letto, assicurandogli che avrebbero assolutamente funzionato sul segretario interessato. Byakuya la ascoltò in silenzio, sapendo che difficilmente avrebbe ascoltato i consigli zuccherosi dell’amica, nonostante in fondo apprezzasse quanto lei si stesse prodigando per aiutarlo. Le cose di cui parlava lei non erano nel suo stile, sarebbero state forzate; avrebbe trovato lui il modo di farsi avanti a Makoto. Prima doveva indagare. Doveva capire se il ragazzo provasse qualcosa di analogo. Quella sì che sarebbe stata una bella sfida. Byakuya non sapeva che scusa usare per passare più tempo con lui.


	5. Quattro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami scopre cosa sia l'ansia.

La scusa si presentò presto, sotto forma di un viaggio di lavoro di più giorni, un meeting importante con altri capi di aziende collegate alle imprese Togami. Byakuya decise di portare Makoto con sé con una scusa; era l’occasione perfetta per avvicinarsi.

«Davvero vuoi che venga con te?»

«Sì. Non viaggio mai da solo, ed averti con me potrebbe aiutarmi. Dopotutto sei il mio segretario, ricevi tu le mail e sai che mi piace essere aggiornato in tempo reale se ci sono novità. Puoi prenderlo anche come un momento di stacco, almeno dalla solita routine. Dovrai accompagnarmi anche alle riunioni, così da aiutarmi se dimentico dettagli importanti durante le discussioni.» Era una mezza verità. Era vero che avere Makoto con sé poteva aiutarlo nelle discussioni, fornendogli i dati per giustificare le proprie argomentazioni; ma dall’altro lato Byakuya aveva già fatto altri viaggi di lavoro, senza mai avere qualcuno assieme a lui. Aveva sempre viaggiato solo ed aveva sempre portato onore alla propria azienda. Insomma, la sua era una scusa bella e buona per convincere Makoto a venire con lui.

«Va bene, volentieri, in effetti sembra interessante.» Makoto rispose con un sorriso, come suo solito, iniziando subito a prodigarsi per prenotare volo ed hotel per entrambi. 

«Due camere singole, giusto?» Byakuya ci pensò. Sì, condividere la stanza sarebbe stato fuori luogo, non era affatto il caso. Diede l’O.K a Makoto, che in quattro e quattr’otto aveva sistemato tutto per il viaggio.

La partenza fu tre giorni dopo. Dovevano trovarsi in aeroporto alle 8 del mattino, per poi fare il check in assieme ed imbarcarsi in tempo per le 10. Per arrivare in aeroporto Byakuya avrebbe impiegato solo mezz’ora, le sue valigie erano già pronte, si sarebbe dovuto solo lavare e vestire. Avrebbe potuto svegliarsi con calma alle 7.   
E invece era in piedi dalle 5 del mattino. Byakuya non riusciva a dormire, non si era mai sentito tanto nervoso in vita sua e non lo capiva. Continuava a pensare a quanto poco mancasse prima di partire per il viaggio di lavoro _assieme a Makoto,_ ma il tempo passava comunque in modo dolorosamente ed infinitamente lento. La realtà era che non vedeva l’ora. Avrebbe viaggiato in aereo, _vicino a Makoto;_ sarebbe andato in albergo, _assieme a Makoto;_ avrebbe partecipato alle riunioni ed alle cene, _sempre assieme a Makoto._ Spesso quegli eventi si rivelavano noiosi, inutili, una scusa per trovarsi tra uomini importanti a far finta di parlare di lavoro, per poi organizzare squallide cene dove non si parlava di nulla e tutti davano prova della loro vacuità. La verità è che Byakuya detestava la maggior parte di quegli uomini che forse avrebbe potuto definire “colleghi in affari”; li trovava scialbi, ignobili a volte. Persone misere che avevano ottenuto ciò che avevano per pura fortuna o giocando sporco, senza mai veramente lavorare per ottenere quello che avevano in pugno. Byakuya si sentiva diverso, assolutamente nonparte integrante di quel gruppo, ma alla fin fine non gli dispiaceva. Forse non era bello, ma si sentiva migliore di loro. Lui, almeno, aveva un certo rispetto di ciò che faceva, aveva una sua onestà. 

Al pensiero che Makoto dovesse avere a che fare con quel genere di persone ed interagirci, Byakuya sentiva lo stomaco rivoltarsi. Aveva anche paura che il ragazzo potesse cambiare idea su di lui, che la loro amicizia si incrinasse perché lo avrebbe iniziato a vedere come uno snob vacuo e fasullo. Oppure era quello che già pensava fin dall’inizio e che non dava a vedere per timore delle ripercussioni che ci sarebbero potute essere. Dopotutto, Byakuya era pur sempre il suo capo. Nonostante vedesse Makoto come un suo pari, nella gerarchia aziendale e forse anche sociale, lui era comunque sopra al ragazzo e aveva un certo potere su di lui. Magari Makoto temeva che, per capriccio, Byakuya avrebbe potuto licenziarlo in tronco. La verità era che il rampollo aveva capito che non ci sarebbe riuscito; aveva iniziato a percepire una certa disperazione dentro di sé, impossibile da vedere all’esterno, ma che lui sentiva gravare sul proprio animo: era il terrore di non avere più Makoto nella propria quotidianità. La verità era che se anche Makoto avesse dato segno di odiarlo, Byakuya per disperazione avrebbe cercato di fargli cambiare idea, di farsi piacere dall’altro, che fosse anche solo platonicamente. Lo odiava, la trovava una cosa troppo malata, ma aveva davvero paura che potesse accadere. Forse era anche per questo che era così nervoso al pensiero di partire; stare così tanto tempo assieme da soli avrebbe messo entrambi alla prova. Makoto avrebbe visto lati di Byakuya che normalmente non sarebbero trapelati e vice versa.Byakuya non fece colazione, non sarebbe riuscito a mangiare. Mentre era in auto, più si avvicinava all’aeroporto, più la sua ansia cresceva, divorandolo dall’interno. 

Ma, come per magia, quell’ansia scomparì non appena vide Makoto in lontananza che gli sorrideva, riportandolo coi piedi per terra e facendogli pensare che, forse, le cose non sarebbero andate male. 

«Sembrerà stupido, ma sono davvero emozionato. Raramente ho viaggiato così lontano, men che meno in aereo.» Makoto si guardava attorno come un bambino in un negozio di caramelle. Esaminava tutto dell’aereo, commentando meravigliato la vista, la comodità della poltrona (ovviamente di categoria business), gli snack e le bevande che gli venivano offerte. Era buffo come si emozionasse per cose così triviali eppure estremamente nuove. Le espressioni furono le stesse una volta arrivati in albergo; nonostante non fosse nulla di esageratamente sfarzoso, per Makoto era comunque più elegante di qualsiasi altro hotel in cui fosse stato in vita sua. 

Le loro stanze si trovavano al settimo piano, la numero sedici per Makoto e la diciotto per Byakuya, l’una vicino all’altra. 

«Hai tutto il pomeriggio per riposarti. Bussa alla mia stanza verso le sei, andremo assieme all’aperitivo che hanno organizzato gli altri miei…colleghi come benvenuto. Comunque, se hai bisogno, sai dove trovarmi.»

«Va bene. Riposati anche tu, si vede che sei esausto. Mi sembravi un po’ preoccupato prima, sai? Non so se ci sia qualcosa che ti affligge, ma se hai bisogno sono pronto ad ascoltarti.» Makoto gli offrì un sorriso sincero, per poi salutarlo e chiudersi nella propria stanza. 

_Sì, effettivamente c’é qualcosa che mi affligge, ma non posso dirtelo adesso._

Byakuya sospirò, maledicendosi per aver fatto trasparire il proprio malessere fino al punto di far preoccupare o insospettire Makoto. Decise che era meglio dormirci sopra; dopo essersi cambiato puntò la sveglia del proprio telefono, per poi sdraiarsi sul morbido letto ed addormentandosi quasi subito, decisamente provato. 


	6. Cinque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya inizia a sorridere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È un po' cortino questa volta, mi dispiace TwT La prossima settimana però mi farò perdonare, promesso

Byakuya non sognava spesso e quando sognava, non era mai qualcosa di chiaro o coerente. Quella volta sognò, ma sentiva solo una voce in lontananza, un vago senso di calore e conforto. Non capiva cosa dicesse la voce, ma lo confortava. Vide una figura avvicinarsi. Era sfocata, non ne distingueva i lineamenti, non la riconosceva, ma riusciva a distinguerne bene un dettaglio: le guance spruzzate di lentiggini. Byakuya aveva capito chi si trovasse davanti a lui nel sogno e si sentì investito da un senso di calma mista a desiderio di avvicinarsi ancora di più a quella figura, così vicina eppure ancora troppo lontana perché lui potesse afferrarla. Si stava avvicinando, era quasi arrivato a stringere quella cosa a lui così familiare, ma venne svegliato bruscamente dallo squillare del proprio telefono, che aveva fatto il suo dovere. Byakuya rimase fermo immobile sul letto, cercando di capire esattamente cosa fosse successo. Quando riacquistò lucidità si accorse che stava stringendo al proprio petto la coperta, come se nel sonno avesse cercato di abbracciare qualcuno. La gettò di lato sbuffando, alzandosi bruscamente e decidendo che era ora di farsi una doccia. Una volta che si fu finalmente lavato, vestito e rassettato si sentì decisamente meglio; tornò a sedersi sul proprio letto, controllando i messaggi. Ce ne era uno da parte di Touko, un messaggio di incoraggiamento per il quale Byakuya non sapeva se sentirsi imbarazzato o meno.

“Buon fortuna con Makoto~ Pregherò per voi che ci sia un’ottima scusa per dover finire a dividere la stanza, invece che starvene divisi~ Approfitta dell’occasione, mi raccomando~”

Si limitò a digitare un veloce “Grazie, ti terrò aggiornata”, prima di gettare il telefono sul letto, sospirando. Per fortuna, a breve, avrebbe potuto annegare le preoccupazioni in un drink, o due; non abbastanza per risultare grezzo ed esagerato, ma abbastanza per distendere i nervi. 

Venne riportato alla realtà dal “toc toc” di Makoto sulla porta. Quando andò ad aprirgli, Makoto era sulla porta ad aspettarlo, col suo solito sorriso rassicurante. Nonostante non fossero vicinissimi, Byakuya sentiva il profumo di pulito e del solito bagnoschiuma al pino che il ragazzo usava, nonché una leggera nota di acqua di colonia, non abbastanza da risultare stomachevole, ma quanto bastava per essere percepita. I suoi capelli erano scompigliati come al solito, sembravano perennemente avere vita propria, ma si vedeva che Makoto aveva cercato di pettinarli e dargli una forma. Byakuya gli aveva rassicurato che l’incontro di quella sera sarebbe stato completamente informale (sapeva già che molti dei suoi colleghi si sarebbero presentati con la stessa tenuta con cui si sarebbero presentati fossero stati in vacanza con la famiglia; sarebbe stato un tripudio di camicie hawaiane), ma Makoto aveva comunque trovato il modo di sembrare semi-elegante: aveva optato per una maglia verde scuro a maniche corte sistemata dentro un paio di pantaloni neri a vita alta. Non che Byakuya fosse da meno, con i suoi soliti pantaloni scuri e una camicia bianca a maniche lunghe. Un sorriso gli allargò leggermente le labbra e i due si incamminarono assieme per andare all’appuntamento. 

«Okay, ora che siamo di nuovo da soli e non possono sentirci, posso essere onesto?» Byakuya si girò a guardare Makoto, incuriosito da tale esordio.

«Wow, sembrano davvero degli scemi…senza offesa! Magari sono tuoi amici, solo che-» Makoto non fece in tempo a finire la frase che si bloccò, stupito alla vista di Byakuya che cercava di trattenere una risata, non aspettandosi tali commenti dal proprio segretario. 

«Sì, in effetti sono proprio degli scemi. Li ho sempre trovati abbastanza tristi e vacui, è bello avere una seconda opinione.» Osservò con un sorriso.

«Sono così…tonti. Sanno solo ridere goffamente alle loro battute e parlare di niente; la metà del tempo non stavo ascoltando e mi ero perso nei miei pensieri.» Ammise il ragazzo, con un sorriso imbarazzato.

«Anche io ho sempre fatto finta di ascoltare, per la maggior parte del tempo. Più che altro avevo un po’ paura potessi pensare che sotto sotto sono come quegli uomini. Probabilmente ti sembrerà sciocco, ma mi importa della tua opinione e mi dispiacerebbe risultarti una persona…superficiale.» Era la prima volta che Byakuya esponeva i suoi sentimenti in modo così aperto ed onesto al ragazzo e se ne pentì subito. Dapprima Makoto rimase in silenzio, ma poi sorrise al rampollo, come per calmarlo. 

«Un po’ capisco la tua paura, visto il mondo in cui sei immerso penso sia normale temere di essere subito bollati come “vacui” o “superficiali”, ma non ho mai, neanche per un momento, pensato che tu lo fossi. In realtà penso che tu sia una persona con una grande interiorità e piena di cose da dire, ma essendo molto riservato le tieni per te. Ma sono davvero felice che tu oggi ti sia aperto con me così, quindi ti ringrazio di avermi esposto le tue preoccupazioni; vuol dire che ti fidi.» Era quasi spaventoso per Byakuya vedere come Makoto avesse colto nel segno, ma si sentiva sollevato; si era tolto un grosso peso dal petto. Continuarono a parlare a lungo, del più e del meno, anche una volta arrivati davanti alle loro stanze. Dopo un po’ si congedarono l’un l’altro, dandosi appuntamento il giorno dopo prima della colazione. 

Entrato in camera, Byakuya andò in bagno per prepararsi per la notte e, guardando allo specchio, video il proprio riflesso sorridergli. Era un sorriso piccolo, ma sincero. Era la prima volta da anni che il ragazzo vedeva il proprio sorriso; si era quasi scordato come apparisse il suo viso quando succedeva. Normalmente avrebbe cercato di tornare serio, di nascondere le proprie emozioni genuine, per tornare ad apparire stoico e freddo. Ma non quella volta. Aveva un motivo valido per sorridere, poteva concederselo per quella volta. 

Dopotutto, non era così male sorridere, se era per Makoto.


	7. Sei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko deve venire in soccorso di Byakuya che non sa assolutamente niente di romanticismo. Lui non la ascolta comunque

«Cosa vuol dire che non va l’aria condizionata nella tua stanza? Perché non me lo hai detto subito ieri sera, potevi venire a bussare in camera mia.» Makoto cercò di calmare Byakuya, sostenendo che non fosse una cosa grave e che per sopravvivere la notte gli era bastato dormire in intimo, ma il rampollo non si lasciò convincere. Si trovavano al sud ed era una stagione decisamente calda. Senza un minimo di aria condizionata non si riusciva a dormire bene e Byakuya non voleva che Makoto dovesse passare tutto il soggiorno patendo caldo e dormendo male. 

«Ho capito cosa vuoi dire, ma non voglio disturbare quelli dell’albergo e farmi dare un’altra stanza, mi sentirei un po’ in colpa… e non penso ci siano stanze libere, è alta stagione.» L’ultima affermazione era vera, constatò Byakuya; sarebbe stato difficile trovare una stanza di “ricambio” e far riparare l’aria condizionata avrebbe impiegato loro un po’. 

Di colpo gli balenò un’idea, anche se parte di lui temeva cosa avrebbe potuto pensare Makoto.Decise di non starci troppo a pensare, visto che per ora era l’unica soluzione e non solo avrebbe permesso a Makoto di non morire di caldo, ma avrebbe permesso a Byakuya di passare più tempo con lui. Touko sarebbe decisamente stata contenta dello sviluppo, il rampollo già la vedeva ad esultare. Magari era proprio colpa sua se l’aria condizionata si era rotta, alla fine lo aveva detto che avrebbe tenuto le dita incrociate.

«Ti andrebbe di venire in camera con me? Magari non è la soluzione più ideale, ma almeno non morirai di caldo. Puoi usare la tua stanza come “base” per tenere le tue cose e fare avanti ed indietro per prendere ciò che ti serve.» Byakuya sentiva il proprio viso bruciare, ma pregava che all’esterno non trasparisse nulla che potesse allarmare o insospettire Makoto.

«Sei sicuro che non ti darebbe fastidio dover dividere anche il letto con me? Insomma…non vorrei rischiare di invadere il tuo spazio vitale più del dovuto.»

«Sono sicuro. Non sei obbligato, ma se ti preoccupa quello puoi star sereno, non ho problemi al riguardo.»

Alcuni problemi li aveva, eccome. E quei problemi erano i messaggi di Touko riguardo la situazione.

“GLIELO HAI CHIESTO DAVVERO?”

  
“HA DETTO DI SÌ SUL SERIO?”

“MI STATE STUPENDO ENTRAMBI”

“BYAKUYA DEVI ASSOLUTAMENTE FARE LA PRIMA MOSSA, DEVI FARE QUALCOSA.”

“ORA O MAI PIÙ BYAKUYA.”

Era tentato di bloccarla per qualche ora, giusto per far calmare le acque, ma sapeva che Touko avrebbe trovato il modo di rintracciarlo altrove.

“Sì ad entrambe le domande. Non so cosa tu intenda con ‘prima mossa’, ma non farò nulla che possa mettere Makoto a disagio o minare la nostra amicizia. Ti terrò aggiornata.”

Byakuya pensò ai messaggi durante tutta la riunione di quella mattina, non riuscendo a concentrarsi del tutto su ciò che veniva discusso. Non era veramente importante dopotutto. “Fare la prima mossa”. Cosa intendeva Touko? Quale sarebbe stata la “prima mossa” giusta da fare nei confronti di Makoto? Gli sarebbe piaciuto prima capire meglio che tipo di sentimenti potesse provare il ragazzo nei suoi confronti. Makoto era gentile e cordiale con tutti, cosa rendeva Byakuya speciale? A volte gli sembrava che con lui, il segretario fosse un po’ più espansivo, ma se fosse solo perché erano amici? Quel pomeriggio non avevano impegni, nemmeno la sera e nonostante alcuni degli impresari si fossero organizzati per uscire assieme a cena, Byakuya respinse gentilmente l’invito, preferendo rimanere in camera. 

«Ho visto che hanno una piscina qui…volevo farmi quattro bracciate, tu vuoi venire o preferisci rimanere in camera?» Byakuya ci pensò. Non era un gran nuotatore e, in ogni caso, Makoto andava in piscina _per allenarsi,_ più o meno. Sarebbe comunque stato troppo occupato per conversare o altro. 

«Ti ringrazio, ma ho alcuni documenti che devo finire di compilare. Penso che rimarrò qui.»

«Va bene. Ti va di ordinare la cena in camera stasera? Potremmo guardarci un film su Netflix.» Era quasi impercettibile, ma la voce di Makoto denotava un tono speranzoso. Byakuya si girò a sorridergli, felice della proposta.

«Sì, lo farei volentieri.»

Quando rimase solo in camera si mise una mano nei capelli. Aveva davvero perso un’occasione perfetta; anche se Makoto andava nella piscina per allenarsi avrebbero comunque potuto conversare. Magari invece di allenarsi anche Makoto sarebbe rimasto fermo, semplicemente a bagno a godersi l’acqua fresca e Byakuya avrebbe potuto capire meglio che tipo di sentimenti il segretario poteva nutrire nei suoi confronti.

«Sono un cretino.»

«Un po’. Ma ti ha chiesto di ordinare la cena in camera, no? E ti ha chiesto di guardare qualcosa assieme. È come un appuntamento domestico ed é la tua occasione per far colpo.» Il tono di Touko era decisamente emozionato e Byakuya sapeva già che stava tramando qualcosa.

«E come? Hai qualche suggerimento? Sembri essere pronta a propinarmi qualche idea da romanzo rosa.»

«Ho un piano intero e dettagliato, non solo delle semplici idee. Ascoltami, devi rendere tutto romantico. Conoscendo Makoto proverà a ordinare le schifezze del menù, tipo hamburger e patatine o qualche altra cosa assolutamente non romantica. Fagli una sorpresa, ordina qualcosa di classe, faglielo trovare in camera quando torna. Tutto accompagnato con una bottiglia di vino. Poi, quando vi metterete a guardare il film, farai finta di stirarti e allungherai il braccio attorno alle sue spalle, stringendolo a te. Cascherà ai tuoi piedi andare a fine serata, te lo garantisco.» 

Byakuya stava zitto e annuiva (anche se era inutile, Touko non lo poteva vedere), mormorando un “hm-hm” ogni tanto, per dare l’idea che stesse ascoltando attentamente. In realtà il piano di Touko non lo convinceva fino in fondo. Non voleva essere lui a controllare la serata e non trovava appropriato decidere lui per Makoto per quanto riguardava cosa mangiare. Avrebbe potuto tentare la classica mossa del stirarsi per finta, ma allo stesso tempo temeva di invadere troppo lo spazio personale del ragazzo, mettendolo a disagio. Insomma, si trovava al punto di partenza. Makoto tornò un’oretta dopo, coi capelli semi-bagnati, più piatti del solito. 

«Vuoi scegliere ora cosa mangiare? Così andare a quando ti sei risistemato dovrebbe arrivare il servizio e non dovremo aspettare troppo.»

«È un’ottima idea, volentieri.» Makoto sorrise, sedendosi vicino a Byakuya sul letto. Molto vicino; le loro spalle si toccavano l’un l’altra mentre il ragazzo sbirciava il menù che il biondo teneva fra le mani. Byakuya, anche attraverso la camicia, sentiva quanto fredda era la pelle del ragazzo, rinfrescata dall’acqua in cui era rimasto immerso per le ultime ore. Parte di lui aveva l’istinto di avvolgergli le spalle con la coperta del letto, nel tentativo di riscaldarlo, ma si trattenne. Lo guardò andare in bagno, portando con se l’intimo e il proprio pigiama; solo dopo Byakuya si accorse che il ragazzo aveva lasciato la maglia sul letto e ormai era passato un bel po’. Non sapeva se fosse il caso dirglielo, allungargliela in bagno o se sarebbe stato fuori luogo.

Decise di ascoltare la parte di sé che gli diceva di non farlo, ma non perché aveva paura di risultare inopportuno. I motivi erano altri e più egoisti. Per una volta, voleva concederselo.


	8. Sette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La gang guarda twilight.  
> "Quickie"

Quando Makoto uscì dal bagno, Byakuya era sdraiato sul letto, intento a guardare il proprio tablet, con gli auricolari nelle orecchie. Fece finta di niente, cercando di astenersi dal guardare troppo l’altro ragazzo, che aveva finalmente ritrovato la propria maglietta. Nonostante avesse i pantaloni era comunque uscito dal bagno avvolto nel proprio accappatoio, forse per vergogna. Si girò, dando le spalle a Byakuya e sfilandosi l’indumento ed appoggiandolo sul letto. Il biondo lanciò un’occhiata fugace, o almeno quello era il piano: si soffermò a guardare il ragazzo, girato di schiena; la sua pelle era più rosea e colorita di quella lattea del rampollo, le spalle erano spruzzate di lentiggini, proprio come le sue guance. Era minuto, ma non da sembrare gracile; la sua vita era stretta e si tornava ad allargare salendo verso le spalle non troppo larghe. Byakuya se lo aspettava, dopotutto il ragazzo era un bel po’ più basso ed asciutto di lui, ma non poteva fare a meno di ammirare quel fisico delicato, pensare a come sarebbe stato sentirlo combaciare col proprio corpo. Byakuya tornò a girarsi di scatto, sentendo che si sarebbe potuto mettere a urlare dall’imbarazzo per ciò che stava pensando. 

Per fortuna, a salvarlo dal proprio disagio, arrivò il servizio in camera, bussando alla porta.

«Ci penso io!» 

Makoto tornò poco dopo sorridendo, reggendo il vassoio coi piatti coperti per mantenere il cibo al caldo. Alla fine Touko aveva previsto bene; Makoto si era davvero preso un panino con le patatine fritte, mentre Byakuya aveva preferito optare per una quiche alle verdure.

«Com’é che si chiama la tua? Quickie?»

«…No Makoto, no, “quiche”.»

«Oh, ecco. Infatti mi sembrava strano.»

_É fortunato che io abbia perso la testa per lui._

«Cosa volevi guardare?» Byakuya tirò fuori il computer, aprendo Netflix e guardando Makoto, che gli rivolse un sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono.

«Twilight.»

«Quello dei vampiri? No, andiamo.»

«Ti prego, facciamo maratona, domani mattina possiamo dormire tranquillamente, ma sarà divertentissimo te lo assicuro. Ti prego, dai!» Makoto si comportava come un bambino, cercando di persuadere il rampollo, ridendosela sotto i baffi. Byakuya era scettico, li aveva sempre trovati dei film insulsi. Non voleva cedere, era Makoto, ma non sarebbe stato così debole.

«Mi stai dicendo che ha fatto imprinting sulla neonata. Mi stai dicendo che hanno propinato questa cosa a una generazione di adolescenti impressionabili. Non so come reagire. L’hanno chiamata come il mostro di Loch Ness.» Erano le due di notte. Avevano visto l’intera saga. A un certo punto Makoto si era accasciato contro Byakuya, con la guancia appoggiata sulla sua spalla e non si era più mosso da lì, nonostante il biondo trovasse impossibile comprendere come quella posizione potesse essere comoda. 

«Ogni tanto ci penso ancora. È assurdo. Ma ammettilo, è stato divertente, vero?»

«Va bene, lo ammetto, pensavo sarebbe stato molto peggio.» Byakuya si stirò, spegnendo il computer una volta che il film si concluse e riponendolo sul comodino vicino a lui. Solo una volta che la distrazione del film fu eliminata, Byakuya si accorse veramente quanto sentiva la presenza di Makoto. La pressione applicata dal peso del ragazzo era confortante, così come il calore che emanava. Era vicino abbastanza perché Byakuya potesse sentirsi immerso nel suo profumo e solo dopo un po’ notò che il ragazzo aveva un braccio avvolto attorno al suo, come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Il rampollo si sentiva come in sovraccarico, in preda a un turbinio di emozioni e sentimenti contrastanti. Parte di lui desiderava ardentemente abbracciarlo e affondare le mani nel cespo di morbidi capelli scomposti, mentre l’altra parte lo teneva a freno, paralizzata dalla paura di rovinare tutto e perdere ogni possibilità. Rimase fermo, cercando di godersi quel momento finché durava, ringraziando che Makoto si sentisse abbastanza a suo agio da stargli così vicino.

«Byakuya, parlando di adolescenti, come eri tu da ragazzo? Insomma, eri anche tu un adolescente impressionabile?» Makoto gli sorrise, occhi vispi e pieni di curiosità. Si erano sdraiati entrambi, pronti per dormire, ma ancora troppo svegli per farlo. Byakuya si voltò a guardarlo, socchiudendo leggermente gli occhi nel tentativo di mettere a fuoco il ragazzo vicino a lui, senza gli occhiali ad aiutarlo. 

«Non penso di essere cambiato tanto, ero già abbastanza maturo. Probabilmente mi avresti considerato noioso.»

«Avrai pur avuto qualche amico con cui passare il tempo libero, no?» Byakuya ci pensò su, nonostante sapesse già che la risposta non sarebbe stata quella che Makoto sperava di sentire.

«In realtà no. Touko è sempre stata la mia unica amica e io ho sempre dedicato molto tempo allo studio e ad impegnarmi per diventare degno del posto che occupo ora. Ero sempre in competizione con i miei fratelli e fratellastri. E poi…» Byakuya si bloccò, alcuni ricordi spiacevoli stavano riaffiorando e, nonostante volesse mentire a se stesso dicendo che non erano importanti, che non gli faceva davvero male, qualcosa doveva essere trapelato nella sua espressione. Makoto corrugò la fronte, allungando una mano ed appoggiandola sulla sua spalla, stringendola leggermente, come per incoraggiare Byakuya. Il biondo sospirò.

«Non andavo d’accordo con gli altri studenti e sono spesso stato oggetto di scherno. Le poche volte che ho cercato io per primo di fare amicizia è sempre finita male, quindi ho iniziato a rinunciarci; buttandomi a capofitto sugli studi e sul lavoro, dove trovai più riconoscimenti e soddisfazioni.» Makoto era l’unica persona sulla terra a cui avrebbe detto certe cose, consapevole del fatto che non se ne sarebbe pentito. Ma era comunque una sensazione strana, aprirsi così tanto ad un’altra persona.

«Per quello che vale, io sarei stato tuo amico volentieri. Io non posso lamentarmi, avevo alcuni ottimi amici, ma nemmeno io ero propriamente popolare…capisco come hai potuto sentirti.» Il ragazzo sorrise, cercando di far sentire Byakuya meno solo. 

I due rimasero svegli a lungo per parlare del loro passato, presente e piani futuri, confidandosi esperienze e sentimenti, imparando a conoscersi meglio. Il giorno dopo dormirono fino a tardi, il primo a svegliarsi fu Byakuya, quasi ad ora di pranzo; ritrovandosi Makoto che gli stringeva la mano fra le sue. Non ricordava se si fossero addormentati così o se fosse successo durante la notte, sapeva solo che non voleva muoversi da lì.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok iniziamo ad avere un po' di fluff.   
> Per la cronaca ho visto solo il primo film di twilight. Tutte le altre cose le ho imparate per osmosi ascoltando de* mie* amic* parlarne quindi potrei aver detto delle cavolate.


	9. Otto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops drama

Ogni giorno Byakuya era sempre più convinto che chiedere a Makoto di accompagnarlo in quel viaggio fosse stata l’idea migliore che aveva avuto. I due si ritrovavano ogni sera a parlare fino a tardi nel letto, guardando il soffitto, raccontandosi le storie del loro passato, ogni cosa che gli passava per la testa. In quei quattro giorni Byakuya si era aperto con Makoto più di quello che si sarebbe aspettato e, nonostante le sue paure iniziali, non se ne pentiva minimamente. Ormai si fidava veramente del moro, non aveva paura di venire tradito.

Era il quinto e ultimo giorno della loro permanenza, sarebbero partiti il pomeriggio del giorno dopo. Per la sera era in programma una cena galante e Byakuya aveva un piano. Si sarebbe svolta in un palazzo lì vicino e sarebbe stato possibile accedere ad un bellissimo balcone che dava su tutta la città. Il rampollo aveva scoperto, grazie a Touko che era amica della sorella di Makoto, che il ragazzo aveva un lato abbastanza romantico; sotto guida e consiglio della scrittrice aveva deciso di tentare il “gran colpo” su quel balcone, dove li avrebbe circondati un’atmosfera abbastanza romantica. All’inizio Byakuya non era sicuro, c’era comunque la possibilità che qualcuno li importunasse, dato che non sarebbero stati soli; ma alla fine si lasciò convincere, soprattutto visto che il suo desiderio era fare qualcosa di carino per Makoto. 

Era abbastanza sicuro che sarebbe andato tutto bene; o almeno era quello che captava dai comportamenti di Makoto: il ragazzo era affettuoso ed espansivo con lui, molto più di quanto lo fosse prima di quel viaggio. Spesso durante le loro chiacchierate notturne si ritrovavano mano nella mano, oppure il ragazzo avvicinava la testa alla spalla di Byakuya, a volte appoggiandocisi sopra direttamente, altre volte accontentandosi di stargli a fianco. Era sempre Makoto ad iniziare certe dimostrazioni di affetto, che erano ancora un ostacolo per Byakuya. Non era che non le apprezzasse, anzi; gli veniva solo difficile fare certe cose per primo. Si stava ancora abituando. 

«Ormai mi dovrei essere abituato a stare in mezzo a quella gente importante, ma a pensare a stasera sono comunque in ansia.» Osservò Makoto con una risata nervosa, uscendo dal bagno mentre si sistemava la camicia nei pantaloni ed andando a cercare la propria giacca nell’armadio.

_Non sai quanto lo sia io in questo momento._ Togami non si era mai sentito così stressato, sentiva le propria interiora ora contorcersi, ora raffreddarsi di colpo. Fortunatamente era molto bravo a mascherarlo e il suo viso e le sue azioni non lasciavano trapelare nulla. «Dopo un bicchiere di vino ti sentirai più rilassato.»

«In effetti hai ragione, o almeno sarò così brillo da fregarmene completamente! Ah…ovviamente scherzo, non voglio rovinare la serata.» Makoto si era pentito subito della battuta, temendo che Byakuya lo trovasse inopportuno e rozzo. «Dubito fortemente che la rovineresti. Dei due la renderesti più interessante.» Il biondo abbozzò un sorriso, rivolgendolo all’altro che sembrò calmarsi. 

Arrivarono alla cena che quasi tutti gli invitati erano già intenti a conversare fra loro, girando per il grande salone e fermandosi ogni tanto al tavolo del buffet. Davanti a quel tavolo Makoto;sembrava un bambino, occhi pieni di meraviglia alla vista di tanti cibi così diversi e tutti così allettanti. Byakuya non prese molto da mangiare, non aveva fame, ma Makoto mangiò abbastanza per entrambi, riempiendosi il piatto più volte. 

Nonostante lo stato di stress in cui Byakuya si trovava, riuscì comunque a godersi la serata, anche se verso la fine perse di vista Makoto, distratto da due colleghi che avevano iniziato a fargli domande. Il segretario era uscito sul balcone, appoggiandosi alla balaustra per prendere una boccata d’aria ed ammirare il panorama, felice della serata che stava passando.

«Che ci fai qui fuori tutto solo?» Makoto si voltò, trovandosi davanti una bella donna dai capelli neri, raccolti in uno chignon. Era poco più alta di lui e gli si avvicinò sorridendo; aveva presente chi era, anche lei faceva parte del gruppo di “colleghi” di Byakuya. Le aveva già parlato prima di quella sera, anche in precedenza era stata la donna ad avvicinarlo per prima. Sapeva che si chiamava Kotori, visto che era stata lei a premere perché il ragazzo abbandonasse le formalità e la chiamasse per nome. Ora che ci pensava, era venuta a parlargli ogni volta che ne aveva l’occasione e Makoto si era sempre sentito osservato in maniera strana dalla ragazza. Non aveva mai dei buoni presentimenti quando le era vicino.

«Prendevo una boccata d’aria, dopotutto é anche una bella serata, qui si sta bene.»

«Concordo; poi da qui la vista é magnifica. Ti dispiace se ti faccio compagnia?»

Byakuya aveva perso la cognizione del tempo, ogni volta che finiva di parlare con qualcuno e cercava di spostarsi per andare a ritrovare Makoto e chiedergli di parlare, qualcun altro lo interrompeva e, per educazione, era obbligato a sostenere la conversazione. Continuò così per quasi un’ora, con suo immenso fastidio. Quando finalmente riuscì a liberarsi si spostò sul balcone, non avendo trovato Makoto all’interno. Vide il cespo incolto di capelli del ragazzo spuntare da dietro una pianta in un vaso, che lo copriva assieme al resto della panchina. Byakuya fece per avvicinarsi, ma vide qualcosa che avrebbe preferito non vedere: una delle sue colleghe con un braccio avvinghiato a Makoto, mentre con l’altra mano gli accarezzava il viso. Byakuya non riusciva a vedere l’espressione di Makoto, ma era troppo accecato dalla gelosia e dal dolore perché gli importasse. Era la prima volta in vita sua che si sentiva tanto tradito.

Makoto e la ragazza avevano parlato a lungo, con lei che ogni tanto gli accarezzava una mano o un ginocchio. Il ragazzo rimaneva immobile, non sapendo bene come reagire e sentendosi a disagio. Sperava che, rimanendo freddo e distaccato, la ragazza avrebbe smesso; purtroppo però non fu così. 

«Sei molto più carino di quegli uomini sciocchi là dentro, sai?» Kotori gli rivolse un sorriso, che invece di rassicurare Makoto lo fece sentire come una preda. Si sentiva scrutato dalla donna e si spostò leggermente indietro sulla panchina, cercando di non dare nell’occhio.

«Ah sì? Beh, grazie davvero ehm…anche tu sei molto carina.» Voleva trovare una buona scusa per andarsene, ma era troppo buono ed educato per piantarla in asso.

«Sono felice che lo pensi. Sai, ti vedo sempre così teso e mi dispiace, dovresti rilassarti.»

«Teso? Io non mi sento teso, in realtà questo viaggio è abbastanza diver..ten..te..?»

Non aveva fatto in tempo a finire la frase che la ragazza si era avvinghiata a lui, avvicinando la propria mano al viso del ragazzo, troppo vicino. 

«Sì, ma non devi preoccuparti. Se vuoi, posso aiutarti io a rilassarti un po’.» Era fin troppo anche per Makoto; visibilmente a disagio e costernato. Le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, cercando di spingerla via, ma proprio mentre stava per aprire la bocca per dirle di lasciarlo stare, venne interrotto da una voce che conosceva molto bene.

«Scusa, vedo che sei occupato. Ci vediamo in albergo quando hai finito.» Si voltò di scatto, in tempo per vedere Byakuya girarsi e iniziare ad andarsene. Era sempre stato una persona fredda e tagliente, ma il suo tono non era mai stato così aspro e avvelenato come in quel momento. Makoto si sentì gelare completamente. Spinse via la ragazza senza troppi complimenti e corse dietro al biondo, afferrandolo per una manica nel tentativo di fermarlo, terrorizzato all’idea che Byakuya potesse essere arrabbiato con lui.


	10. Nove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il conflitto si risolve

«Byakuya, senti, posso spiegare-»

«Davvero, non ce ne è bisogno. Perfavore, torna con Kotori, non è bello lasciare una signora da sola così.»

«No, non capisci.»

«Cosa non capisco? Te lo posso dire io cosa non capisco: te. Non capisco i tuoi comportamenti. Per un attimo ho avuto la presunzione di pensare che certi comportamenti, certi modi di fare li avessi solo con me e mi sentivo molto fortunato. Ora capisco che non erano nulla di speciale. No, non ho voglia di ascoltarti adesso, veramente, va bene. Torna da Kotori, io torno in albergo, sono abbastanza stanco. Ah, e se hai paura di avere ripercussioni di qualsiasi tipo e che io abusi dei miei poteri, tranquillo, sono una persona corretta. So passare oltre questo genere di cose, anche se alla gente sembra impossibile crederci.» Il tono di Byakuya era glaciale, duro; non lasciò a Makoto il tempo di spiegarsi. Non voleva sentirlo giustificarsi, non gli importava. Era certo di ciò che aveva visto, non voleva scuse inutili. 

Alla fine andava bene così; era stato sciocco sperare che fosse nato qualcosa fra i due, o che potesse nascere. Prima di andarsene, il biondo lanciò un’occhiata a Makoto e poteva giurare di aver visto qualcosa spezzarsi negli occhi del ragazzo. Ma Byakuya era testardo e continuò per la sua strada, lasciando la cena e tornando in albergo da solo. Una volta nella propria stanza andò a farsi una doccia, nel disperato tentativo di calmarsi, ma non funzionò. Continuava a pensare all’espressione distrutta che aveva visto sul volto di Makoto prima di andarsene, chiedendosi se non fosse stato lui stesso a sbagliare. Voleva fare la persona matura, lasciando Makoto con la donna e non immischiandosi, facendo finta che non gli importasse; ma aveva solo finito col sembrare un bambino capriccioso che si rifiutava di ascoltare chi cercava di parlargli. Sperava che Makoto tornasse in camera presto, così da poter chiarire, ma ormai era passata un’ora e di lui nessuna traccia. Gli scrisse un messaggio, cercando di rimanere serio e senza far trapelare troppo la sua preoccupazione.

[Byakuya] Vorrei parlare con te il prima possibile. Perfavore torna in camera. Ti aspetto.

Dopo un quarto d’ora nessuna risposta, ma il ragazzo aveva visualizzato.

[Byakuya] So che hai visto il messaggio. Perfavore rispondimi il prima possibile.

Anche quel messaggio venne visualizzato senza risposta. Ogni venti minuti circa, Byakuya mandava un’altro messaggio, la sua preoccupazione sempre più apparente ed opprimente. Perché Makoto non gli rispondeva? Ormai erano passate due ore e mezza, era successo qualcosa? Si era sentito male? O era così arrabbiato da non rispondergli?

Byakuya continuava a camminare per la stanza senza sosta, irrequieto e preoccupato. Se fosse successo qualcosa a Makoto non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, soprattutto dopo la loro discussione. Si sentiva impazzire, voleva uscire ed andare a cercare il ragazzo. Stava per mandare l’ennesimo messaggio quando sentì la porta aprirsi lentamente. La sua testa scattò su, fissando la porta dalla quale stava entrando Makoto a capo chino. Byakuya si affrettò ad andargli in contro, ma Makoto alzò le mani, come per fermarlo. Quando finalmente il segretario alzò il viso, il biondo vide l’espressione distrutta che aveva in volto: gli occhi erano lucidi ed arrossati, così come le sue guance. Standogli vicino Byakuya sentiva l’odore di alcool che aveva addosso. Non avrebbe mai pensato che Makoto potesse essere il tipo che si ubriacava quando le cose andavano male, ma forse quella sera era un’eccezione.

«Senti…so che vedermi arrivare in questo stato fa un po’ schifo. Mi faccio schifo io.» Makoto chiuse la porta dietro di sé, appoggiandocisi con la schiena e alzando la testa a guardare Byakuya.

«So anche che quello che hai visto poteva sembrare…veramente molto equivoco, non lo nego. Ma io non c’entro, devi credermi! È…è che ha iniziato tutto lei e io non sono stato veloce abbastanza da agire e non capivo come reagire per non essere scortese ma anche per farla smettere e…io non mi comporto come con te con tutti! Quello che faccio con te lo faccio perché…a te ci tengo okay? Però forse ora ho rovinato tutto, insomma tu sei arrabbiato e hai ragione e…e…»

Byakuya interruppe il ragazzo che sembrava stare per mettersi a piangere.

«Makoto, perfavore, respira, va tutto bene.»

«Non é vero, io sono ubriaco marcio e sembro ridicolo, è che ero nervoso e avevo paura a rientrare subito in camera e volevo lasciarti il tuo spazio e-» Byakuya lo fermò, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e stringendola leggermente, per attirare la sua attenzione.

«Makoto, dico davvero. Non sono arrabbiato con te, non ne ho realmente motivo. Sono più arrabbiato con me stesso per essermi comportato come un emerito idiota. Avrei dovuto lasciarti parlare e ascoltare la tua versione, invece che intestardirmi a rimanere nelle mie bieche convinzioni. Va tutto bene.» La voce di Byakuya non era mai stata tanto calma e comprensiva, il segretario quasi non se lo aspettava. Makoto guardò Byakuya negli occhi, il quale gli sorrise leggermente, cercando di fargli capire che ormai era acqua passata, che era tutto a posto. 

«Possiamo…dimenticarci di questa serata? Voglio tornare come prima…» Makoto mormorò l’ultimo pezzo della frase, abbassando lo sguardo come e avesse detto una bestialità di cui si vergognava. Come per meglio spiegarsi, andò a spostare la propria mano su quella di Byakuya, ancora appoggiata sulla sua spalla e la strinse leggermente, portandosela alla guancia. Il biondo capì.

«Vuoi una mano a sistemarti? Hai bisogno di riposare, sei distrutto.» Il tono di Byakuya era più leggero, quasi scherzoso, nel tentativo di alleggerire l’atmosfera. 

«Forse ce la faccio da solo. Insomma dubito di essere messo così male, andiamo.» Il ragazzo ridacchiò, sedendosi sul letto e iniziando a cambiarsi, anche se con fatica. I suoi movimenti erano scoordinati, e faticava a slacciarsi i bottoni. Dopo qualche tentativo fallito alzò lo sguardo verso Byakuya, con la stessa espressione di un cucciolo bastonato. Era troppo imbarazzato per parlare, vergognandosi di essersi ridotto così e di farsi vedere in quel modo da Byakuya; il biondo, però, non diede peso alla cosa, non gli importava. Lui e Makoto si erano chiariti, era tutto a posto; non avrebbe cambiato la sua opinione nei confronti del ragazzo per una cosa simile. Si sedette vicino a lui sul letto, iniziando a sbottonargli la camicia a partire dal colletto; ma non appena arrivò al secondo bottone, sentì Makoto irrigidirsi e il ragazzo gli prese il polso di scatto.

«C’è…c’è una cosa che non ti ho detto…Lo avrei fatto prima o poi, ma non sapevo quando fosse meglio…ti prego, ti prego promettimi che non cambierai opinione su di me…»


	11. Dieci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia la fanfiction miei gli elementi self indulgent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok aggiorno con un giorno di anticipo perché domani non avrò tempo! Questo è l'ultimo capitolo vero e proprio, il prossimo è solo un piccolo epilogo.

Byakuya non capiva cosa avrebbe potuto scatenare una tale reazione. Cosa poteva esserci di così “grave” da far diventare Makoto così nervoso così di colpo? Un tatuaggio? Una malformazione? Più ci pensava e più le possibilità non gli sembravano comunque abbastanza per giustificare tale comportamento, soprattutto visto che Byakuya non lo avrebbe giudicato per cose simili.

«Non so cosa ci sia sotto questa camicia che possa renderti così nervoso, dubito che sia nulla di così grave da farmi cambiare la mia opinione su di te. Ma prometto che non giudicherò, qualsiasi cosa sia. Se vuoi mi fermo e ti lascio ritentare a svestirti da solo, non voglio costringerti ad ammettere niente se non sei sicuro.»

Makoto si morse il labbro inferiore, rimanendo fermo per un po’, ma decidendosi a lasciare andare le mani di Byakuya, voltandosi a guardare verso il muro e lasciando al biondo la libertà di continuare.

Il rampollo continuò a slacciare i bottoni, fino a sfilare completamente la camicia al ragazzo e finalmente capendo cosa aveva fatto tanto innervosire Makoto: c’erano due lunghe, sottili cicatrici sul suo petto, sotto ad entrambi i pettorali.

«Era questo che ti preoccupava? Le cicatrici lasciate da un’operazione chirurgica? Capisco che possano renderti insicuro, ma non vedo il motivo di vergognarsi, é la prova che sei guarito dalla malattia, no?»

«No…in realtà non ho “sconfitto” nessuna malattia.» Makoto aveva un sorriso incerto in volto; non sapeva se essere ancora più preoccupato di prima o sollevato alla calma pacata di Byakuya.

«Allora non comprendo.»

Il ragazzo sospirò, facendosi coraggio.

«Penso tu sappia cosa vuol dire essere transgender… beh, io lo sono. Quelle sono le cicatrici che mi ha lasciato l’operazione al seno…di te mi fido, ma avevo comunque paura a dirtelo per… timore che potessi cambiare modo di comportarti con me.»

Byakuya rimase in silenzio, ascoltando il ragazzo. Non trovava alcun motivo valido per cambiare modo di fare nei confronti di Makoto anche dopo tale scoperta.

«Capisco le tue paure, sono felice che tu me ne abbia parlato, so che non deve essere facile. Però non trovo motivi validi per comportarmi in modo diverso nei tuoi confronti anche dopo tale…confessione. Sei Makoto Naegi, sei pur sempre la persona che conosco e a cui mi sono affezionato; la tua identità di genere, che tu sia transgender o cis, non va ad influire sulla tua personalità o le altre cose che mi hanno fatto avvicinare a te. Ci vuol ben altro per farmi cambiare idea su di te.» Byakuya non era bravo coi sentimenti, non era abituato a tirare su le persone. Con Touko ci riusciva, ma solo perché dopo anni di amicizia aveva imparato e compreso di cosa aveva bisogno la ragazza e in quale situazione; con Makoto stava ancora imparando. Non sapeva se quello che aveva detto potesse effettivamente aiutare il ragazzo o farlo sentire meglio, ma lo sperava.

Makoto non aveva guardato Byakuya in viso per tutto il tempo, sempre girato verso il muro, non riuscendo a sostenere lo sguardo dell’altro, ma quando il biondo finì di parlare trovò il coraggio di voltarsi. Aveva gli occhi umidi di nuovo e, per un secondo, Byakuya sentì una fitta al petto, quasi andando nel panico. Aveva sbagliato tutto? Forse aveva detto qualcosa di male senza rendersene conto, non si era mai trovato in una situazione simile, aveva paura di aver fatto stare Makoto anche peggio. Poi, però, il ragazzo sorrise. Un sorriso timido, ma sincero e sollevato che cercava di trattenere un singhiozzo tutt’altro che triste. 

«Grazie…dico davvero.»

Byakuya sentì il peso che aveva sul petto sollevarsi di colpo, permettendogli di respirare nuovamente.

Il biondo guardò Makoto negli occhi per qualche secondo, prima di seguire il proprio istinto e baciarlo, mettendogli una mano dietro alla testa per avvicinarlo a sé più che poteva. Fu breve, incerto, ma per entrambi fu perfetto. Byakuya sentiva il vago sapore del alcool sulle labbra di Makoto, misto al salato delle lacrime che aveva appena finito di versare. Non era come si sarebbe aspettato il suo primo bacio, ma non gli importava; non avrebbe voluto darlo in altro modo. Quando si staccarono, appoggiarono la fronte l’uno contro a quella dell’altro, mentre Byakuya accarezzava lentamente la guancia di Makoto, guardando le sue lentiggini. 

«Forse é meglio se finisco di aiutarti, ci stiamo distraendo molto.»

«Forse hai ragione, anche se ammettilo, non ti é dispiaciuto.» Makoto rise, tornando a sfoggiare quel sorriso che Byakuya tanto amava.

«Posso farti una domanda? Spero di non sembrare indiscreto.» Byakuya stava guardando Makoto che era finalmente in pigiama; aveva appena finito di lavarsi i denti e stava uscendo dal bagno. 

«Mh? Sì, di che tipo»

«Devi anche seguire una cura ormonale? So che di solito fa così, ma ovviamente non é uguale per tutti. È solo che pensavo che é…buffo che non sia mai uscito questo aspetto di te, soprattutto vivendo così a stretto contatto durante questa settimana.» Osservò Byakuya, onestamente curioso. Magari Makoto aveva dosaggi diversi che prendeva meno spesso? Oppure aveva interrotto le cure per un periodo? Makoto sgranò gli occhi e il biondo ebbe paura di aver detto qualcosa di male, ma non appena cercò di scusarsi, l’altro lo bloccò.

«No, no, la tua domanda non i ha messo a disagio, anzi…in realtà mi ha ricordato che oggi non mi sono fatto l’iniezione. Me lo sono completamente scordato.» Makoto scoppiò a ridere, con grande confusione di Byakuya. «Ero così occupato a pensare a stasera che mi sono dimenticato, che scemo. Potrei farmela adesso, così rimedio.»

«Senza offesa, ma sei sicuro che fartela adesso sia una buona idea? Non vorrei ti facessi male.» Makoto concordò che, in effetti, maneggiare un ago mentre era ancora brillo non era l’idea migliore. 

Alla fine ci pensò Byakuya stesso a fare l’iniezione, sotto le dettagliate disposizioni di Makoto per assicurarsi di non fargli accidentalmente male. 

«Hey…grazie.» Byakuya si voltò, girandosi nel letto per guardare Makoto involto, che era sdraiato vicino a lui e gli stava accarezzando la mano che gli aveva preso in ostaggio.

«Di cosa?»

«Beh… un po’ di tutto. Stasera é stata…strana. Però sono felice.»

«Sono io che dovrei ringraziarti di tutto. A partire da quando ti ho assunto e hai iniziato a portarmi il caffè ogni mattina, lo apprezzavo davvero anche se magari non l’ho dimostrato.»

Makoto sorrise, avvicinandosi a baciare Byakuya, facendogli capire che anche nella sua freddezza iniziale, il ragazzo era riuscito a vedere attraverso il biondo e a capirne le vere intenzioni. Forse era anche per questo che Byakuya si fidava tanto di Makoto: perché sapeva che il ragazzo riusciva a capirlo, forse meglio di chiunque altro; ed era davvero ciò di cui aveva bisogno nella sua vita.


	12. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, siamo giunti alla fine. Vi ringrazio per avere letto fino in fondo!

Il giorno seguente Makoto si svegliò coi postumi della sbornia, rifiutandosi di uscire dal letto. Non riuscendo a convincerlo in alcun modo, Byakuya acconsentì a farsi portare la colazione in camera, nella speranza che potesse aiutare il ragazzo a rimettersi in piedi quanto bastava per chiudere le valige ed arrivare sull’aereo, dove avrebbe potuto riposare. 

«Ammettilo, non ti sei mai divertito tanto durante un viaggio di lavoro! Di sicuro non ti sei mai dovuto occupare di un compagno di viaggio ubriaco, ci scommetto.» Nonostante sembrasse ridotto a uno straccio, visibilmente esausto, Makoto trovava comunque l’energia per scherzare e sorridere. Nonostante ormai lo conoscesse, Byakuya continuava a meravigliarsene. 

«Penso di non essermi mai divertito tanto in alcun viaggio, anche quelli di piacere. In effetti é stato bello; verrai anche al prossimo. Non accetto scuse, sia chiaro.»

«Prenderemo direttamente la camera assieme?» Questa volta la voce di Makoto era più bassa; il ragazzo cercava di nascondere un sorriso sornione. Byakuya alzò gli occhi al cielo, non riuscendo però a trattenere un sorriso a sua volta.  


«Presumo che sia il caso di prenotare direttamente una stanza assieme, sì.»

Makoto tornò ad appoggiare la testa al sedile, soddisfatto di sé e girandosi verso il finestrino. Byakuya tornò a guardare il proprio tablet, rimettendosi al lavoro con l’intento di lasciare stare il ragazzo e permettergli di riposare, ma trasalì quando sentì la mano di Makoto scivolare ed intrecciarsi con la sua, delicatamente. Il ragazzo non si girò a guardarlo, ma Byakuya lo conosceva abbastanza per sapere che stava sorridendo, soddisfatto di sé.

«Puoi tenermi compagnia mentre aspetto un taxi?» Makoto, dopo una lunga attesa, era finalmente riuscito a recuperare la propria valigia, mentre Byakuya era stato fortunato e la sua era uscita sul nastro subito.

«Certo, nessun problema, anche se… avevo una proposta da farti in realtà, ma forse la troverai inopportuna.»

Makoto alzò lo sguardo verso Byakuya, chiedendosi quale tipo di proposta potesse essere così inopportuna, soprattutto se veniva da una persona come il biondo.

«Sono tutto orecchie.»

«Ti andrebbe di venire a casa con me? Potremmo…fare una maratona di film assieme; non dobbiamo andare a lavoro domani, non sarebbe un problema. E in mattinata posso riaccompagnarti a casa personalmente. Sempre che ai tuoi genitori non dispiaccia che tu passi anche questa notte fuori di casa, magari volevano rivederti.» Nonostante il tono di Byakuya fosse quello calmo e composto di sempre, il ragazzo evitava lo sguardo di Makoto, come se avesse appena proposto qualcosa di osceno. Makoto non poté fare a meno di trovare quasi adorabile la timidezza improvvisa di una persona sempre così seria e decisa. 

«Penso che i miei genitori capiranno, verrei volentieri a casa con te ma…a una condizione.»

Byakuya tornò a spostare lo sguardo su Makoto, aspettando le condizioni con espressione incuriosita.

«Scelgo io i film. Hai mai visto High School Musical?» Byakuya sospirò, roteando gli occhi con un sorriso sollevato. 

«Okay, va bene, accetto le tue condizioni. Spero che sia divertente come l’ultima volta, altrimenti non farò più scegliere a te i film.»

«So che non lo faresti, ami i miei gusti quando si tratta di queste cose.»

_Forse. Oppure é perché amo vederti ridere. Un giorno te lo dirò ad alta voce, per ora voglio solo godermi questi momenti con te._


End file.
